


Another world?!

by Bluekazooie



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluekazooie/pseuds/Bluekazooie
Summary: What if the human world wasn't the only connected to the Boiling Isle. Belos has been hiding the secrets on other worlds connected to Boiling Isle. Someone sent to Boiling Isle to see what going on in isle.What happens when they get stuck there and how will people react to them and possibly finding out the secrets. Belos has been hiding. How does the Titan ties into this other world and the human world?
Relationships: Alador Blight & Odalia Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Emira Blight/Viney
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fanfic. I've playing around with this idea for a while so hopefully you guys like it. English isn't my first language, but I want to get better at it. So it's going to be the language I used for most or all my future writings.

The light coming out cave was almost blinding luckily the creatures around cave started to flee in fear. “Ugh what is that smell?” The figure coming out the light side holding their nose. The figure stretching out their back standing tall. “I hope this place isn’t as bad as home cause I don’t think I can make my way back damnit……” The figure pulled down their hood revealing a girl with dragon like horns that went back and split at the end two ways. She looked annoyed checking her pockets for all her stuff and backpack. Her face went from annoyed to pale and dreadful quickly as she padding herself all over before the light in the cave started to flutter again and a staff came flying out striking the girl in the back of the head sending her face first into the ground. “Oh you have to be kidding me.” The girl growled and sprung up. Her tail sweeping back and forth in effort to maintain her annoyance. 

“So not even 10 second into the Boiling Isles and I’m alright getting knocked on my ass. So far so good I guess.” The girl started walked walking out of the cave after picking up all her things. She could feel the cold air hitting her arms and brings them up shuttering while her tail wrapped around her waist to help keep warm. “This place but contain a lot of magic for the portal to put me here. I just need to figure out if anyone else has portal, but…. I don’t know anyone here. I’m not exactly what they call people friendly.” She sighs and continues to make her way through the snow and she looked around before she heard yelling and scream. “LUZ!! Don’t touch the silther beast!” The voice screamed as roar was heard. The girl smiled to herself. “One beast should be too hard to handle, save them and make friends. This should be too hard. The girl went running toward the noise and found two girls running from the white beast which wasn’t too big but not to small maybe a size of a horse. She chuckle to herself and jumped on the beast in attempt to hold it down and two other girls stopped dead in their track. The girl with darker skin screamed “Watch out!! Get out of the way!!” The horned girl just looked up and panicked. “Ahh poop, you’re just a baby….” She groaned and tried to jump out of way still getting nicked by the mother slither beast on her leg.

The horned girl hissed as she checked her leg and she gave it some weight. “It’s not broken, but its going to hurt.” She looked to see the Dark skin and green haired girl was. “Are you okay?! Cause you have to nuts to jump on Slither beast!” the green girl screamed frantically trying to looked at the poor girl. “I’m fine! Just a little cut on the leg! You guys should get out of here!” The horned girl said backing away from the mother. She looked around trying to find away around it, but then a yellow light ring came out the tree and the beast was put to sleep. “Hey, you kids alright?” A older woman with unruly gray hair came out. The horned girl sighed and relief. Her planned had failed, but at least she was alive. The Dark skin girl came running over to horned girl. “Oh gosh, you’re bleeding! Eda we gotta help her.” she yelled to the older woman. Eda came running over checking on the horned girl’s leg. “Hey, kid good news its not broken, but it looks like its bad shape. Hey Luz? Why don’t you and the blight kid start walking back to the camp the twins are waiting over there. I’ll put this girl on Owlbert and we’ll fly back over there!” Eda helped the horned girl onto Owlbert. “Huh I guess wizards are a thing here too?“ The horned girl laughed. She wasn’t sure if she had made the right decision yet, but it’s too late to make.   
The horned girl hung onto Eda slightly tight making the older woman laugh. “So I didn’t catch your name kid?” Eda questioned the girl. She sighed for a moment. “You can call me Kazooie, my mother was huge fan of a game. Named after a character.” Kazooie told Eda as she down and saw the camp and the green hair twins working on a fire and making what Kazooie assumed was lunch. “Well Kazooie, just to let you know. I’m no wizard. I’m the most powerful witch in the boiling isle!.” Eda said with pride as she landed the both of them. Luz and Amity shortly came after them and everyone was settle infront of the fire as Eda was getting better look at Kazooie’s leg. She looked confused. “Kid did you use some healing spell or sometime. You’re arm already healing itself. It might just be bruised the way its going?” Eda question and Kazooie just shaked her head “I always healed quickly since I was kid. I’m not exactly human as you can see.” She stated and Eda tilted her hand deep in throught.

“Well yeah Luz is the only human in the boiling isle… Unless you met others but I highly doubt that.” Amity had stated before Kazooie sighed. The horned girl didn’t really know how to explain herself. “Well I know humans don’t exactly have magic and..” Kazooie was explaining before she finish. Luz smiles widely. “Well then you found the first human who can do magic! I can’t exactly do like everyone else can, but I learn how to do it through glyphs. We actually came back to the The Knee to see if I can connect to the island and maybe learn some more maybe mix them..” She explain and then sheepishly smiled. “I tried to mix two spell and they kind of exploded. Scaring that baby slither beast.” She said in a low whisper. Kazooie tried to hold in a chuckle and Luz blushed slightly. “Well that explains a lot. Well I guess I should be heading out since. I’m patched up.” Kazooie groan getting up. She could still feel the pain in her leg, but like she always told herself. Just walk it off. The twins kept staring at her. “Well well Emira I don’t think our friend here is ready to take off just yet. Plus we still have plenty of our lunch to share.” The male twin said playfully putting arms around his twin counter. and Kazooie felt her eye twitch slightly. “I hate to impose, but it would be a be best if I start getting myself down from The Knee.” She said politely. While she wants to make friends. Her plans didn’t go correctly. She felt a pain her leg as the twins walked over push her back down on the log to sit. “Now Now it’s fine and by your face. I don’t think you should go alone back down. Don’t worry Cutie, we don’t bite.” Emira smirked as she point the girl’s nose and Kazooie sighed.

Amity quickly grabbed the twins. “Alright alright give her some space. Sadly the twins are right. Let’s eat and we can help you down and take home. It’s the least we can do for you. Since you got hurt trying to help us.” Amity smiled then glared at the twins. “You guys better not try anything. We just met her and you guys are already plotting.” She scolded the twins and Kazooie shook her head. “Listen it’s fine. I’m used to this kind of thing. Where I’m from stuff like this happens all the time.” Kazooie chuckled. Luz peaked up and sat next to Kazooie. “Where are you from?” She asked and Kazooie wasn’t sure how to answer, but thankfully Eda had place a bowl in the girl’s hand and she quickly started eating to avoid the question. Amity took notice, but said nothing. She had her feeling it wasn’t her place, but she wonder if that was going to stop Luz. She smiled and went to grab her own lunch. 

The group talked a bit to get to know each other. Eda and Luz explain the owl house and who King was. Kazooie also learn about how Eda was the famous Owl Lady. Also how Amity and the twins was from the blight family. The horned paid close attention to Amity since she could feel the girl didn’t really like talking about her family especially when it came down to her parents, but there wasn’t much said about them. Just mostly the twins and their pranks. Kazooie talked about her interest and show them her staff which didn’t have any magic or anything. It was gift from her uncle which she head closed to her. It was nice to get to know everyone, but it still didn’t get the uneasy feeling she had when they started to talk about Belos. He was like a king or something here and felt like she knew that name before. Her uncle didn’t explain much of the boiling isle to her. Mainly because they didn’t think they could get portal work, but honestly the portal was unstable. So she knew would have to find another way back, but who here knew about the world she comes from. She had to be careful before she could trust someone here. From what she learned Belos would simply arrest for practicing different magic at the same time. She wasn’t surprised that Eda was a criminal for simply not join coven among other things. Kazooie chuckled to herself earning looks from the Owl Lady herself.

Lunch time passed and the group started to pack up and Kazooie checked on her things with a slightly limp. She was trying not to put too much weight on her leg. She slung her bag over her shoulders and place her staff between her back and the bag. “Thank you all for lunch. It was nice meeting you all.”She said quickly to start making her way, but was grabbed by Luz and Eda smiled. “Hey like this kiddo is going to let you go with your leg messed up. Just tell us where you need to go and we’ll just have Owlbert carrying ya there. No biggie.” Eda told the girl and Kazooie sighed and shook her head. “Seriously I’m fine. I’m really far from my home cause I’m training. I just need to go into town and rent a room. My uncle thought it be a good idea for me to train alone to hone the skills he taught me.” She told the older lady. Eda simply smiled. “How about I rent you a room and Luz can keep an eye on you?” Eda said more like demand than offer. Kazooie just groan and shrugged her shoulders. She wasn’t going to get away like this. Plus Luz didn’t smell any different than a regular human while the others smelled quite different. She trusted her sense of smell. “Fine I’ll go with you guys better than not knowing anyone at all.” Eda helped the girl onto Owlbert and got ready to take off, but before they could. The horned girl watched Luz and Blight silbing as Luz pulled stick and started drawings in the snow. “Wait Luz don’t you dare do what I think you’re doing.” Amity began to panic as she tried to stop Luz and the twins just laughed and shrugged their shoulders.

Luz slammed her hand on the ground and an ice pilar sent them flying. Eda just laughed and took off after them. “Well thats one way to do it.” Kazooie whisper hanging onto Eda tightly as them made their way before the group could crash Eda sent off another spell for plants to catch them and Luz jumped off the plant laughing and Amity was blushing as she fell off and landed on her back. “See I told you that would be fun.” Luz told Amity as she helped the girl up and Amity quickly backed up brushing herself off. “We should proably get ready to head back before our parents get home.” Amity told Luz and she politely waved at the horned girl and started walked and the twins after waving good bye. “See you cuties another time!” Emira told them playfully. Both Kazooie and Luz blushed and Luz helped the girl inside ignoring the bird tube Hooty. “Trust me, it best to pretend he doesn’t exist sometimes. Hooty….. can be a handful.” Luz told her as she swatted Hooty and he shrank back into the door.

Kazooie could only make her way to the couch and put her leg up take a deep breath. “I should be fine in the morning. I really thankful for what you guys are doing.” Kazooie told Luz and Eda chuckled. “Listen, kid this isn’t free. You said you were going to rent a place. So you spend that money here instead of shabby place.” Eda smirked crossing her arms. Kazooie chose not to comment simply nod. “One problem actually. I lost my money when I was helping with the slither beast, but I just need to rest the night and I’ll be able to out of your hair.” Kazooie explain to Eda and Luz looked at Eda. Eda knew she grew soft, but she’ll never admit it. “No need to worry. I’ll put you to work myself. You can make runs for me. Since Luz over here has class.” Eda stated and started headed up stairs. Kazooie smiled and nodded. “That works for me like I said I should be good by tomorrow.” She yelled up and Luz went and came back with a pillow and blanket helped The girl get comfortable. Luz couldn’t help, but start at the girl’s tail as it hung from the side of the couch and Kazooie shifted a bit.

The horned girl blushed slightly. “Listen, not that I mind you staring, but its not going to hurt you. Humans get curious, and other people.” She said quietly and Luz turn away and then looked back at from the side. “Is that fur on it? Sorry for staring. I think it really cool. The scales are… beautiful.” She slowly. Kazooie just smiled and lifted her tail up and wrapped it around Luz’s hand. “Yeah its fur just like my hair. My uncle used to call me his Albino lizard cause out of everyone in my family. I’m the only one with white hair and scales.” She told Luz as she the dark skin girl tried to hold her excitement touching the fur on the girl’s tail and she let finger softly go through the fur. “You talked about your uncle, but you haven’t said anything about your parents.” Luz knew she said the wrong thing well the tail went limp and slid back onto the floor with a quiet thud. “I knew mother for a short time, but she left and never came back. It’s been me and my uncle for the most part well when he wasn’t working.” Kazooie quietly spoke before she lay down. Luz smilled and pull the blanket over the girl and headed up stairs. “Goodnight see you in the morning.” Luz bid her a goodnight and went to her room where king the little demon was already sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas running through my head. Which what's taking me so long to release chapters. Hopefully you guys enjoy this one. I want to introduce the OC a little more.

* * *

King was the first to wake and up and head downstairs sniffing. He smelled someone new in the house and he wanted to see who Eda suckered this time. King was surprised to see Kazooie up and she had took off her hoodie. She was in a tank top. She was checking on her leg. It was still lightly bruised, but didn’t hurt as bad especially not after the healing glyph Eda had put on it. She smiled and notice King and waved awkwardly. “Sorry did I wake you?” She chuckled rubbing the back of her next. She went to grab her hoodie from the couch and put it back on. She didn’t want no one to question the tattoos on her arms. She wasn’t ashamed, but she was worried it would bring up more question than she wasn’t ready for. King just jumped on couch and pointed at her. “I am the King of the demons and I demand you give me breakfast.” King yelled puffing out his chest. Kazooie wanted to laugh, but instead just nodded. “You sure you want me to do it. You highness” Kazooie tried to hold in her chuckle and bowed to slightly to king.

King just stomps his feet. “You will listen to your master. You are now my servant…..and well Eda or Luz aren’t awake yet.” He stated kicking his foot softly like he was kicking a pebble. Kazooie just smiled “Then lead the way so I may make breakfast it’s the least I can do for them letting me stay.” She told King making her way to the kitchen. She didn’t exactly know what to make. She looked around the kitchen grabbing a few things like egg and bread. “I can make french toast.” She told King and his tail wagged. “The King demands his nourishment!” King yelled stomping his feet and running toward the kitchen. “Shhh not too loud. We don’t wanna wake up Eda and Luz too early.” She scold King patting his head only for the little to swat at her.

King made soft weh sound backing away from her and getting on a chair. “The King Demon will not be silence by his servant!” He yelled again and then swallowed hard when he saw Eda coming to the kitchen. “Already loud this morning? Also whatcha making there kid?” Eda question looking over Kazooie shoulder. “I thought I would make some french toast before you guys had to get up. Just as thanks and you know test out my leg. The thing you put on my leg worked like a charm.” Kazooie told Eda as she coutinue to make the breakfast. She had tied her hair which was almost as unruly as Eda, but a bit curlier. She whisked the egg quickly chuckling noticing King staring at her intensely his tag swishing back and forth.

She grab a pan after placing eggs down. She went notice the milk was going to use soy. “Can I ask you question Eda?” She questioned and continued to finish the mixture for the french toast. Eda shrugged. “Sure ask me anything if you answer my question. Since I still got somethings I wanna know?” Eda told the girl. Kazooie raised her eyebrows and nodded. “That seems fair.” She agreed quietly. Eda made her a little nervous, but she calmed herself down. “What makes you the strongest witch in the boiling isle?” She asked Eda and the Owl Lady just smile widely. “Well kid I never joined a coven and avoided Belos. I learned all different forms of magic that isles has to offer. I will never let anyone restraint my magic.” Eda explain to horned girl proud almost puffing out her chest. King snickers and Eda just rolled her eyes. “So kid what brings you out here? From what I can tell you ain’t from around you here? Someone thing tells me your uncle didn’t bring you out here just to train?” Eda question crossing her arms.

Kazooie tenses up for a moment. “My uncle a smithy and used to be in the army….Where I’m from. He sent me out here to practice and bring back a weapon worthy of finishing apprenticeship. He’s says I need to learn from other places and come up with my own designs. So I came here hopefully to find someone who needs a blacksmith specializing magic weapons.” Kazooie told her. She knew she wasn’t telling the whole truth, but hopefully this was to please Eda. The Owl Lady was nice enough to let her stay here. “Well why didn’t ya say that in the first place?” Eda chuckled rubbing her hands together. The Owl Lady could only think about what kind of money. She could make off her little black smith.

Luz finally came down as breakfast was finished being set and her eyes widen. “Oh man does that smells so good. Is that french toast?” She yelled sitting her front of the plate that was set for her. “Yeah it is. Lucky enough I found all the stuff to make that at least.” Kazooie told Luz and sat down herself to eat. She was hungry after yesterday, but She took her time eating. She could feel something inside of her. Kazooie could only wonder if they had Alpha, Omegas, and beta, here and if they did. Did they take suppressants like she did, but then again she doesn’t know if there was anyone like her here. That she been here long. She still had a lot to learn. Eda did have burning wood smell to her. That was question for another day.

It wasn’t exactly like she could tell anyone. Where she was from. Well not until she knew could trust them. She should check the suppressants as soon as she was done eating. “Hey, are you okay?” Luz spoke up looking at her concerned. Kazooie just shook her head and smiled. “Yeah, just have a lot on my mind since I don’t know the area well, but I wouldn’t worry about. Actually I need to check something.” She assured Luz as felt another tug, but this time was from her chest. She didn’t like feeling she got seeing Luz concerned.

Luz just nodded and grabbed her stuff and cleaned up her plate and Kazooie’s. “Then I will start heading out before I’m late. Don’t get into any trouble kind. I’m looking at you King.” Luz chucked before picking up King and hugged him tightly as he squirmed. Kazooie went to her bag and looked for her suppressants. “Oh good I have plenty to last me a while.” She whispered as she found her suppressants.

Luz had left and Eda and watched Kazooie the whole time. Eda didn’t think any wrong of the kid, but didn’t seem to be all there. “So anyways kid. I gotta question for you. If I have all the stuff for you to start forging weapons. Will you cut the profits with me and I let you live here until you’re ready to go back home?” The Owl lady question the girl. Kazooie lifted up her eyebrow and sighed “I could, but I need space to work and store weapons as they are being treated and such. Plus wouldn’t it be easier for me to find someone with a forge already?” Kazooie stated more than question. “Well, kid let me tell you something. I’ve thinking if potions don’t work out. Why don’t I invest in something that’ll still make me money. Something about ya screams money. Now I have a question? Are you good as you make it seem? What about your uncle?” Eda walked over picking King who was just staring at the door Luz walked out of.

Kazooie sighed as she knew the offer was too good, but it didn’t seem like Eda had any ill intentions. “My uncle is one of the best. I’ve been with him since I was 7. So I might be biased, but he did get a lot of requests. So if you’re willing to invest then I’m willing to trust you. Plus you are a magic expert here so this could benefit the both of us.” Kazooie held her hand out to Eda for the agreement. “The only thing you’re going to have to be completely honest here. I don’t know if you figured it out yet, but I’m not dense as Luz. Love the kid, but there is more than you put on and I’mma need you come out cleaner. I wanna make sure the people I care about aren’t in danger. I also looked through your stuff and I saw the portal at The Knee.” Eda demanded and grab the girl’s hand shaking it. Kazooie tensed up and sighed.

“I didn’t realize I was seen….and you looked through my things? How much do you know about worlds connected to the Boiling Isle? Kazooie questioned a little annoyed by the invasion, but then again she would have the same. At least if someone knew. It might make things a little easier, plus The Owl Lady could have done anything to her. “I know about the human world connected to the boiling isle through key and door connecting to one of the portals. I’m assuming you’re not from the human realm.” Eda chuckled as she notice how tense Kazooie was getting. “No I’m not, but I’m in a realm where there are humans. Not many they are still concerned lower some of the other species. Depending on species you are and your role. Things can be easy for ya or hard for you. We have magic like the boiling isle. The way we use is different, but similar. For some reason the portal from my realm is distorted. It was messed up by someone years ago before I was born. My uncle only explain so much to me because there are things he doesn’t know, but with his skills. We were able to build a portal stable enough to get through, but it couldn’t stay open long. So I’m stuck here.” Kazooie explain.

Eda listen with a hum and her brows knitted together hearing the information from the girl. “So what was the point coming through the portal if there was no way back…..unless you know how to make another one.” Eda said as she felt for her own portal key. “I do know what my uncle taught me, but I need to hone my skills and figure out if the same magic that is here will work same. How we used ours. The magic we get from our realm by the life of nature. Not everyone can use it because you have to make the connection. Magic is like the power of our soul. Well at least that how I was taught and how I learn.” Kazooie explain some more. “The magic at the Knee was strong and the nature there was pure and almost untouched.” Kazooie smiled and sighed.

Eda found herself smiling. “Well kid, I can tell you that our magic comes from a bile sac, but from what learn from Luz and doing my own research. The witch from the wild ages learned magic from the isle. Luz somehow made the connection to the island.” Eda explained. “Then I should try talking to Luz, but first lets talk about this forge and where we are going to get all the stuff for it. It can take a couple of days to set up and let alone get the equipment. I have my hammers and some good metals to start off with. I was planning of making my bargaining chip for the job.” Kazooie told Eda grabbing her stuff to show off her metals causing The Owl Lady walked quick to inspect them.  
Eda just chuckled. “Lucky for you kid I’m pretty sure I got most stuff lying around and I’m sure with a little magic we can get this place set up. Plus we’ll start out small. Figure things out from there.” Kazooie listen to Eda, but she wasn’t too sure. Then again because of her options she didn’t have much choice, but to trust Eda.  


* * *

Luz had rushed her way to school. She was excited to see Amity and the rest of the gang to talked about what happen at the Knee. She held onto her bag as she ran down the hill. Further down she could see the rest of her gang and started to wave her arm as she ran. “Hey guys!!” Luz screamed come down and stopping suddenly before she plowed right through everyone. Amity blushed backing up and Willow and Gus just chuckled. “Hey Luz what classes you got today?” Gus asked and Luz smilled widely. “I believe I have the plant classes and oracle class today?” She told him as they all started to walked together.

Luz hopping each step she took. “So guys, I have to tell you about all the fun. I was having at the Knee.” Luz laughed and Amity smiled with a light blush coming across her face. “Oh yeah? Did you two get some alone time?” Willow teased with a knowing smile and Amity panic. “N-no we ended getting chased by slitherbeast!” Amity said quickly almost dropping her stuff. Willow laughed and Luz chuckled. “Amity didn’t explain the best part. We found someone else at the Knee and she seems pretty cool. She let me touch her tail and the fur on it was so soft and….” Luz paused and started frown and then shake her head. “You guys should come by and meet her. She going to be working for Eda. Most likely doing potions runs like me.” Luz continued.

Willow and Gus thought about it and nodded. “Sure I have nothing to do after classes!” Gus told her cheerfully. “I’ll see if Emira and Edric can cover for me.” Amity said quietly as she wasn’t sure if should would be able to. “You should bring them with you! Emira and Edric seem to get along with her a lot yesterday.” Luz replied while putting her arm around Amity. Leaving Amity to shrink a little bit are blush becoming more apparent. Willow had only smirked looking at Amity.

While the moment was sweet and peace. It was only short lived as all things are in the Boiling Isle was. Boscha was walking up to the school herself. Since the Grudgby match, Boscha has been mostly silent. Let her group lead its way more than her. Once in a while, she would let out snark or rude remark, but lately. She couldn’t find her usual sense of self. She heard laughing as she made her way to the school doors. She looked at the group of Luz and Amity with glare. She felt the anger in her chest risse and she took a deep breath and walked over. She couldn’t understand what about the human made everyone like her so much. To the point where even Amity chose their friend group over hers. She forcefully bump into Luz making the latina girl let go of Amity. Causing Amity to glare at her. “Sorry..” Boscha mutter as she continued her way into the school. Ignoring everyone as she heard the group complain.

Willow helped Luz pick up her stuff. “Just ignore Boscha…. She seems to be in a worst mood in than usual.” Willow told Amity and Amity huffed. “I wonder when she’s going to grow up? I mean come on the grudgby game happen weeks ago.” Amity told Willow and Gus put his hand on Amity’s shoulder. “I get that, but she has been pretty tamed since then. I’ll take this over the other stuff anyway. Plus we all need to get to class anyways.” Gus told everyone and smiled at Amity. “Right I’ll see you guys at lunch then! Come on Willow before we are late!” Luz yelled dragging Willow with her.

Willow just shrugged and let herself get dragged by Luz. “By the way Luz have you study for the test about the different kind of plants we are raising?” She asked and Luz panicked a bit. “We have a test coming up? Oh jeez...I have so many things going on. I forgot!” She told Willow stopping for a moment and Willow just shakes her head. “Don’t worry we can study when we get to the owl house. I’m sure, everyone wouldn’t mind if study a bit while we hung out.” She chuckled and patted Luz on the back and headed into the classroom. Everyone was already at their respected plants. Willow and Luz quickly made their way to theirs. Jerbo gave them a wave. “Hey Luz and Willow. How are you guys?” Jerbo greeted them and Luz went to high five Jerbo, but his plant went to take bite out of Luz. Which cause Jerbo to panic. “Oh no! Stop that!” Jerbo yelled and drew a spell circle and the plant went to sleep.

Luz just rubbed the back of her neck. “Seems like I’m putting anything in a bad mood.” Luz chuckled nervously and Willow shook her head. “Nah the plant is just hungry.” Willow joked and Jerbo just laughed nervously. Luz glared at the plant and went to poke it, but Willow without looking slapped her hand away. Leaving Luz to pout and whimper at her hand. “No Shenanigans Luz!” Willow scolded. Luz sighed and whine. “It’s asleep Willow what harm can it dooo am I right?” Willow just narrowed her eyes and walked away. “I’m not going to help you Luz if it eats you. Plus class is starting and you need to focus so you don’t fail the test.” Willow stated and cross her arms sitting down at her table. Luz’s shoulder sagged with a pout and she sat next to Willow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Please feel free to leave any comments or questions.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have a second chapter in the making. I really enjoy writing this story so far with the ideas I have. I do have a one shot idea that I might be posting, but depending how this story goes. I might post it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
